Sasuke's Reprise
by goldenthyme
Summary: Rated M for violence/gore and language. Sasuke's POV on the fourth shinobi war. Don't judge by the horrible summary. Some SasuNaru


Please give me a chance on this XD, regardless of the pairing~ (if you missed it, for some reason, it's SasuNaru)

Anyways, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, not me, else there would be a lot more psychological scenes, blood, and Sakura-awesomeness.

* * *

How did it come to this?

Before me is a god-forsaken landscape, forever scarred by the war. Bodies lay scattered in pits throughout the grassless area. Barely any wildlife remains, barely any beauty, as if cursing us for the events of recent years.

One flower, a pale gold, stands tall amongst the blood. Its petals remain untainted, despite the closeness of a Cloud shinobi's corpse. His eyes are gorged out and his chest ripped open hastily, with the intestines thrown on top of his stomach. The heart is easy to see, sliced cleanly through. His legs are neatly placed next to him, sliced carefully right above the kneecap. Carved into his shins is an unrecognizable symbol. Whoever had killed him must have wanted someone to see his handiwork, and lots of time to put it on display.

I still look away in shame. Time could not rid even me of all remorse.

The air is mostly still, the battle having moved on. The cries of pain and anger- common in conflict- are far away. I close my eyes momentarily, trying to calm the blood screaming in my veins, to calm the part of me that revels in this inhumanity.

I let out a breath shakily as I refocus. The hate and bloodlust appears to be taken care of, for now at least. I withdraw a canteen from my pack and raise the container to my lips, letting the water flow out of my mouth, onto my face, and down to my chest.

The shock from the cold touch helps me regain control.

"Tired?"

I don't move this time. Slowly I am getting used to Madara's noiseless appearances, and I have learned that surprising people with his abilities gave him a small thrill.

"I'm fine," I answer, turning to meet him. His gaze is piercing, even through the mask, and despite my wish to not give him any form of satisfaction, I shudder.

"It is best not to lie," he advised. "The transferring of the sharigan is not without its repercussions, even three years after the surgery. If you are in need of rest or are in pain, I need to know."

I grit my teeth and choke out and choke out a sentence.

"I said, I'm _fine._"

But even as I talk I can feel a headache pressing down on me. Lights dance across my vision and the world swirls momentarily, but I do my best to look undisturbed.

His eyes bore into mine, and I wonder if he sees the pain there, but he must not as he continues on.

"Today was a great achievement. Our allies and we managed to deal a great toll to the Five Nation Alliance. I believe their front-line numbers are at least down by a third. If we can keep this pace until they receive reinforcements, the war won't be far from over."

"Of course," he shifted slightly, "all that we've seen are the drones. The kages are not active, and neither the Kyuubi or Hachibi have been reported- though that might be because everyone who's come in contact with them is dead…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

I sigh and turn slightly away from the man.

"If there is no more information then leave me alone."

There it was again, that disturbing gaze. He looked at me as if I was but an ant asking a human to hand him some bread, as to not be a bother.

And then it was gone. _He_ was gone.

The urges appear again, no longer suppressed by the presence of someone much hungrier than they. I try to think of something else, something to chase them away.

_...neither the Kyuubi or Hachibi have been reported…_

Naruto, the person closest to me, and the man I had sworn to kill.

It's odd that while I always wanted to cause someone pain, to cause death, that the one person left that I had sworn to kill could chase away all those wants. His very existence had always been confusing to me, ever since I was a child. Memories that I have always tried to erase ease up into my conscious thoughts.

…_Screams and taunts came from the village path. A crowd of Konoha citizens, both children and adults stood in a circle. Some looked around the gathering for anyone approaching, while the remaining beat a small child in the middle of the group. I waited, scared of the cruelty before me, and when they left, I approached what had become a bloody heap. _

…_Mother cleaned the boy's face with a towel. She had to keep switching cloths due to the sheer amount of blood. The kid's blue eyes were now visible, and he looked around the room. His gaze connected to mine and he quickly casted it downward._

…_Mother and father argued softly in their room. I can't hear much, but it's probably about the kid- Naruto, he said was his name._

…_Later, I discovered we were in the same class, but things were different in school than when we first met. He was a laughing idiot, talentless and mocking._

…_As it turned out, upon graduation we ended up on the same genin team along with a girl named Sakura. I felt happy for an odd reason, wanting him to see me in action more than anyone else._

…_Sakura likedme, I could tell right away, and so could Naruto. He glared at Sakura and me, and I watched him slightly out of the corner of my eye, feeling slightly downcast because his feelings of jealously are directed at Sakura being with me, rather than me being with Sakura._

…_I observed him as he talked, animated and loud. Suddenly I leaned forward on impulse and pressed his lips to mine. He pulled away, his eyes full of confusion._

A shudder runs through me, and I try to regain my composure. The urges are screaming again, and the headache-now a migraine- is painful beyond belief. I shakily start to move, a walk that slowly becomes a run, and head back to the closest base where I can let memories and dreams overtake me.

___________________

This is the shit.

Clarification, this is the stuff I really like to write- not to say I don't like to write Amends and Breakthrough, but I consider this to be of a different quality, and not as constricting as the other stories.

I listened mostly to my "movie music" artists (like Globus, long live Globus) and "soothing music" like Enya. Though the interruption by Weird Al's "Albuquerque was _really _weird.

Might add on some sexual content later, but I don't have much confidence when it comes to smut *laughs* so if I do, you'll have to deal with me. It won't be real of course, probably some fantasy of Sasuke's.

Anyways, please review, and thanks for reading!

Oh, and I might have a new chapter up eventually. I plan on making this continuous…maybe…and hope it'll receive as nice of feedback as Amends.

~Thy


End file.
